SUSHology 100
by Heartless Breaker
Summary: fanfic100: PROMPT 030 - DEATH : Sakura closed her eyes as she let herself weep and she held his body close to her own.


**Title:** Mourning  
**Author:** Heartless Breaker  
**Pairing:** SasuSaku  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Drama / Hurt / Comfort  
**Summary:** Sakura closed her eyes as she let herself weep and she held his body close to her own.  
**Prompt:**030 – Death

* * *

**SUSHology : 100  
**_Heartless Breaker_

* * *

.

"He's dead."

She stared at Tsunade; her vivid green eyes were wide with shock and disbelief; her mouth was slightly agape. Her tears were starting to gather in her eyes and her breathing started to become ragged from hyperventilation.

Every single soul present in the room was rooted on their spot; no one dared to make a move, no one dared to break the silence engulfing them.

"I'm sorry, Sakura…" Tsunade trailed off as she bowed her head down, not wanting to meet the gaze of her own apprentice. "We tried everything to save him…"

Sakura clutched the hospital blanket close to her chest as she felt something constrict in her heart. Taking one deep breath, she let everything out.

She broke down.

Ino, Hinata and TenTen were immediately by her side, running comforting hands at her back and hugged her bent form. They too, started to weep silently with their friend.

Tsunade gave them a moment before speaking again. "He's at the morgue right now. You can visit anytime. He won't be released until you sign the papers." then left, with Shizune at her tail, sending her words of sympathy to the kunoichi.

It took almost an hour for the crying to cease. Sakura didn't have that much energy left and just stared blankly ahead, staring nothing in particular. Her face all sticky due to the tears, her cheeks and nose were red and her lips were parted a bit.

"I'm going down." She mumbled to no one in particular and pushed aside the blankets, stepping in her nin-sandals. She winced and clutched her stomach when she felt a searing jolt of pain.

She staggered to get up properly to her two feet and walked towards the door of her hospital room. The rest of the group silently trailed her, no one nearing to help her as she staggered through the busy hallways of the hospital, fearing of whatever reaction she might show.

"Sakura-san," A nurse started as they passed by a nurse station. "Uchiha-san is…"

"SHUT UP!"

A glare was thrown to the nurse who spoke, making her look down in shame. Sakura's whole body was shaking now from the anger, fear and sadness she felt.

Ino took her arm. "Let's go." She guided Sakura to the door at the end of the hallway. A metal plate with the words 'MORGUE' engraved in it was placed above the door. "We'll wait here." Ino opened the door for her and waited for her to step inside.

The smell of decomposing flesh drifted to her nostrils when the door opened. There were around two bodies were in there right now, and one of which was his.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura…"

Sasuke looked up at her as she slowly made her way to the examination table where he sat; a small bundle was in his arms. He blinked a few tears and wiped the corner of his eyes.

"He… died…" He whispered and unwrapped the front portion of the bundle and showed it to her; a small angelic face of a baby. His eyes were closed, his button nose and slightly parted lips.

Sakura covered her mouth as another set of tears rolled down her cheeks. She reached out to the lifeless body of the baby and caressed the patch of spiky black hair. "Saki-chan…" She whispered and kissed the dead baby's forehead.

Her hands traced his face lovingly as she gave a pained, bitter and tearful smile to him. Sasuke stood up from the table and handed the body to her, which she gladly took. She cradled it, as like she did when he was still alive.

Sasuke looked at Sakura; his heart clenched at the sight. It was his fault. If he was there when those rogue ninjas attacked, he might've saved him. If he was only there when Sakura was dead tired, chakra drained and was unable to fight.

If only he had been _there_ for his family. Nothing like this would've happened.

Sakura might've been smiling brightly at him right now, playing and cuddling with their son. Saki might've been biting off his finger right now, engulfing it with tons of his drool; grinning to them with his bright, toothless smile.

He can hear the faint gargled laughs of his son at the back of his mind. His felt his breathing constricted at the thought of never hearing Saki's laugh again forever. The little Sasuke with bright green eyes was gone… _Forever_…

"Saki-chan…" His gazed at his wife, who looked even worse than she was when she stepped in the morgue, "I love you..." She knew she can't do anything anymore. The stab wound he received was enough to crush his heart from his small and fragile body; compared to the stab she received.

It was too much for such a delicate body to handle. It was just minutes after it happened when Sasuke came in their house and saw the bloody mess. Sakura was knocked unconscious but his son… He was announced dead on arrival.

All he could do was to vent out his anger and frustrations to Naruto, who was him in his mission that day.

"Daddy loves you too…" Sasuke whispered to the baby and wrapped his arms around Sakura. He kissed the Saki's cold cheek and started to sob. Sakura closed her eyes as she let herself weep and she held his body close to her own.

.

* * *

_A/N: I was actually on the verge of crying when I typed this. I can't help but connect this story to my one-shot entitled "Waiting for Daddy". T.T Saki is so cute in that story and I just killed him here. Bad me! :(_

_Please be reminded that this is NOT RELATED to the first SUSHology. The prompts being used there are my own, and the prompts being used here are from the LJ Community fanfic100. _

_Reviews are much appreciated!_


End file.
